


【龙tory】下雨天

by Aimouz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙tory - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Summary: ooc注意
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 4





	【龙tory】下雨天

权志龙不喜欢下雨天。

所以当他醒来听到雨点打在窗户上的声音时，皱着眉头把自己往枕头里埋得更深了点。

天空阴沉沉的，盖着大片大片淡墨色的云，淅淅沥沥的雨连带着空气都变得潮湿阴冷了起来。他把手臂伸出被子之外，皮肤在接触到冰凉的空气时瞬间生起了一颗颗小小的疙瘩，他摸索着放在床头的手机，把那冰冷的金属块举到眼前，打开，屏幕上干干净净，连个小红点都没有。

他突然觉得有些烦躁。

他掀开被子，光着脚踩在地板上，一把扯开黑色的窗帘，露出被雨流切割得七零八碎的玻璃窗。然后他蜷着身子坐在地上，头抵着玻璃窗，呼出的湿热的气遇到冰冷的玻璃迅速在眼前结成了一小片朦胧，而他的视线却一直落在楼宇之下的车水马龙里。  
他那艺术家的思绪似乎随着阴沉的天而变得多愁了起来，心脏好像被揉进了一团浸湿了的棉花，每呼吸一口都堵得生疼，他张了张口，却说不出话，雨水积成了海，将他围成了一座孤岛，而下一刻他脑子里闪过的，是弟弟那带着抹不去的乌青的下垂眼，还有上翘着的猫咪唇。

他们有多久没见面了呢？  
权志龙歪着头想了想，一周？两周？他把脸埋进手臂里，他们都太忙了，忙于各种各样的通告，连见一面的时间都没有。他又握紧了手里抓着的手机，依旧毫无声息。

雨还在下，而他现在在做什么呢？  
其实那孩子的行程他总能知道，只需要一个电话打给他的经纪人，对方就会迫于他的淫威而将信息透露给他。权志龙知道他是凌晨才结束了在日本的通告，又马不停蹄地赶回韩国。  
所以他现在应该是在休息吧，权志龙舔了舔干燥得起了皮的嘴唇，又或者是像他一样被雨天扰醒，正在想着怎么填饱肚子呢。

他胡乱地想着，却舍不得拨一个电话过去。明明想念已经像是积满水汽的云，却还是倔强地保持着G-DRAGON的高冷模样。  
可那个人是弟弟呀，是胜利呀。  
他抓着发尾使劲地揉了揉，想了想还是划开手机解锁，在通讯录找到那个人的名字，点击下去。

“嘟——”  
要说什么好呢？  
“嘟——”  
他下意识地咬着拇指。  
“嘟——”  
想要见面。  
“嘟——”  
啧。

就在他要挂断的时候，听筒里传来了那个人的声音。  
“喂？”  
有些沙哑、带着鼻音的懒懒的声音，却让权志龙一瞬间就平静了下来。  
“胜利呀……”  
“嗯？”  
他总喜欢这样叫他，胜利呀，胜利呀……尾音拖得长长的，声音像一把小勾子一样，直往人心里勾去。  
“在干嘛呢？”  
“睡觉呢。”  
他无声地笑了一下，似乎对自己猜中对方的行为而感到开心，好像看着满天的乌云也不觉得压抑了。  
“……哥，你有什么事吗？”  
李昇炫听他半天没回话，忍不住问了一句。  
权志龙看着雨滴被风甩到玻璃上，再任由重力牵引往下坠，他伸出手，用指尖描绘着雨滴下滑的轨迹。  
“我想吃炸鸡了。”  
“啊？？？”  
李昇炫一向搞不懂这个哥的跳跃性思维，他的睡意被一来一回的对话消磨了不少，于是他就听到那个哥哥带着很明显的笑意问他，“要来我家吃炸鸡吗？”  
他沉默了两秒钟，他在想他们有多久没见面了，一周？两周？好像确实是有点久了，久到那个哥哥的小心思藏都藏不住了，在下雨天打电话来问他要不要去他家一起吃炸鸡。  
权志龙听不到他的回答，以为弟弟因为被他无厘头地吵醒而生气了，他清了清嗓子，把之前的笑意都咽了下去。  
“你要是不想来就……”  
“好呀。”  
对方的回答打断了他故作逞强的话，他听到那边传来的窸窸窣窣的声音，好像弟弟已经起床开始准备了。  
“你要吃哪一家的炸鸡？”  
“弘大那一家。”  
“哦。”  
“还有烧酒。”  
“知道啦。”

他挂了电话，微微发烫的手机贴在冰凉的脸颊上，一切好像都变得明朗了起来。他站起来揉了揉因为蹲得太久而发麻的小腿，然后跑去洗漱间收拾收拾一下自己，接着就是又蹲在落地窗前一边看着雨一边等着弟弟的到来。

在他数了第3588秒后，心情又莫名变得烦躁了起来，于是他又拨出了那个一小时前才拨过的号码，那边过了好久才接起来。  
“你怎么这么慢啊！”  
“诶……我已经到了呀。”  
他闻言下意识抬起头往门口的方向看去，对方好像预料到他的动作一样，他听到对方轻轻笑了一声。  
“哥你打开窗户就看到我了。”  
他半信半疑地站起来打开窗往下看，雨水飘到他的头上、脸上，可他全然不在意，他看到好久不见的那个弟弟双手挂满了袋子，一边扶着透明的雨伞，一边用头和肩膀夹着手机，那人往上瞟了他一眼，声音从手里抓着的手机里传来：“哥快点给我开门啊，腾不出手了。”  
他应了一声，就跑下去给弟弟开门，留下一扇在风雨里敞开着的窗户。

李昇炫进门以后就熟门熟路地走向厨房拿出盘子和杯子，而权志龙则在后面弯腰摆好他脱下的鞋子和随手丢下的雨伞。  
他们俩窝在沙发和茶几之间的地毯上，靠着沙发腿儿一边啃着炸鸡一边看着权志龙随手打开的电影。权志龙坐在弟弟旁边，看着他被炸鸡塞得鼓鼓的腮帮子，嘴角弯起了自己都没察觉的弧度。好久不见的小孩好像瘦了一点，卷卷的刘海长长了不少，稍稍盖住了眼睛，他看了一会，就靠过去和弟弟挨在一起，他的发梢和身上都带着被雨丝飘过的潮湿，可权志龙却觉得很暖。  
李昇炫倒了一杯烧酒，还没送到嘴边就被权志龙半路劫了去。那个人就这样伸过身子来，低头含住杯壁，从他的视角可以看到这个哥哥毛茸茸的发顶和从宽大的衣领里露出来的一小截锁骨。  
“呀！哥你喝自己的那杯啊！”  
“我觉得你这杯比较好喝。”  
那个哥哥伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，歪着头一幅理所应当的样子。  
“……”

雨还在下，好像永远都不会停一样。  
权志龙摇了摇已经空掉的第三瓶烧酒，转过头去看弟弟的侧脸。天已经完全黑下来了，他们没开灯，他就看着荧幕上的光影投在弟弟微微发红的脸上，那双黑亮的下垂眼里，好像映着星星，也好像映着他的影子，所以他没多想就凑过去压在了弟弟的唇上，舔了舔，是蜂蜜芥末炸鸡味的。  
这个距离让李昇炫能清晰地看到权志龙眼下那颗痣，酒精熏得他眼睛有些湿漉漉的，他问权志龙：“哥，你醉了吗？”声音软软的，奶声奶气的像一只黏人的猫。  
权志龙笑着蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，凉凉的，很舒服。他轻轻地说：“没有呢。”  
“哦，可是我好像醉了。”小孩半窝在他的怀里，头靠着沙发，眼睛好像快要合上一样。  
“那我们就睡觉吧。”权志龙随手扯过沙发上的毯子，将两人裹进去，他揽住弟弟的腰，把头靠在弟弟的肩窝上，闭上了眼睛。

雨还在下，空气都是阴冷潮湿的，但那又怎样呢？他吃了炸鸡，喝了烧酒，看了电影，身边还有他的胜利。

权志龙洗完澡出来的时候，看到的就是李昇炫翘着二郎腿躺在沙发上拿着iPad看得不亦乐乎的样子。  
“在看什么呢？”  
李昇炫听到声音，连眼神都没从屏幕里分出一秒过去，依旧盯着手里的ipad，却问他：“哥，你干嘛教粉丝下雨天要打开窗户啊？”  
说完他好像被粉丝的留言逗到了，咯咯地笑了起来。权志龙才反应过来，他在看自己上个月做的直播放送。  
“你教的啊。”  
“欸？我哪有……”李昇炫反驳到一半，好像想起了什么似的，一时陷入了回忆的长廊里。  
他走过去抽掉弟弟的ipad丢到一边，无视弟弟“哎，你干嘛呀”的声音，压低了身子凑近了弟弟的脸。水滴顺着还没擦干的发梢滴进了弟弟的脖子里，他看着弟弟突然变红的脸，意味不明地笑了笑。

“那胜利xi是喜欢打开窗户呢？还是……别的地方呢？”


End file.
